ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Zach Episode Guide
Episode Summaries *The Dark One: Good Monsters: None Bad Monsters: Ultraman Kal, Ultraman Jet, Ultraman Gi, Ultraman Zach, The Darkness One Ultras: Ultraman Zach, Ultraman Kain, Father of Ultra. Summary: Ultraman Zach was sucked into a Dark cloud and was tormented by the Darkness One, and was turned into Dark Surged Zach. Then he attempted to attack the Land of Light, then he was cured by Ultra Father. Zach fought Ultraman Kal and Kal got away. Zach was then stationed at Earth. *Welcome to Earth Good Monsters: None Bad Monsters: Gasmons Ultras: Ultraman Zach Summary: Max Knight and Amy Scholar are fighting a monster called Gasmons, whereas Amy bails on Max when they are about to crash. Max dies in the crash. Ultraman Zach takes Max as his human host, reviving him, and fights Gasmons. *Return of the Water Kaiju Good Monsters: None Bad Monsters: Eleking, The Darkness One Ultras: Ultraman Zach Summary: An electric power plant explodes for unknown reasons, so the EDF is sent to investigate. The EDF members find out that the cause is Eleking, an electric monster. Eleking retreats to a nearby lake. Max and Jose are sent to smoke it out, and shoot the Monster in the horn. Eleking surfaces and is assaulted by the squad. Ultraman Zach appears after the team has trouble fighting the Monster. Zach kills the beast with his Eye Slugger. *The Double Headed Fire Beast Good Monsters: None Bad Monsters: Pandon, Gomora, the Darkness One Ultras: Ultraman Zach Summary: A strange thing appeared out of nowhere in the city, and the EDF is sent to investigate. During the investigation a series of small earthquakes happen, Jose and Charles are sent into a hole created by the earthquakes to find the cause. Jose and Charles find a dormant Gomora, and accidentally awaken it. The Gomora chases the two, to comically fall asleep in the middle of it. John and Max find out that the strange thing is Pandon, Jose and Charles make it out alive, but not until Pandon awakens. Pandon and Zack brawl, but Gomora pops up in the middle of their fight, the EDF kill Gomora, and Zach kills Pandon with the Decium Blast. *What's So Funny? Good Monsters: None Bad Monsters: Alien Baltan, unnamed Dark Surged Monster. Summary: An alien spaceship landed in the city, and the EDF received a transmission from the ship, saying if the team took action against the alien, which was a Baltan, he would destroy the city with a bomb. The alien had no bomb. The EDF took their chances and attacked, to the surprise of the Baltan. The Baltan retreated into space, to find an unknown kaiju, kill it and inherit its darkness. Baltan returned with his newfound power, and was confronted by Ultraman Zach. Zach and the Baltan fought, and Zach killed the Dark Surged Baltan. *Brother of Darkness Good Monsters: none Bad Monsters: Alien Zarab Ultras: Ultraman Zach, Ultraman Kain Summary: Ultraman Zach was fighting Gatanzoa, and was defeated, Max lay on the ground, but Gatanzoa disappeared, Zarab took the form of Max. Zarab tricked the EDF into bringing him in, Zarab spoke to the Darkness One and revealed that he was Gatanzoa. Ultraman Kain appeared to cover Zach while he healed. Zarab was stunned, so he took the form of Zach and fought with Kain. Ultraman Zach healed and came to the rescue. Zach and his doppelganger fought, and Zach killed the alien. Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Episode Guides